1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a process for the production of 4-hydroxy-3-(5-methyl-3-isoxazolyl-carbamoyl)-2-methyl-2H-1,2-benzothiazin e 1,1-dioxide (IV) and to certain intermediates used in the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed by Zinnes, Schwartz and Shavel, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,258, 4-hydroxy-3-(3-isoxazolylcarbamoyl)-2H-1,2-benzothiazine 1,1-dioxides exhibit anti-inflammatory activity. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,258, these active compounds are prepared by reacting a 2-substituted-4-hydroxy-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxylate 1,1-dioxide with a substituted 3-aminoisoxazole. Other synthetic routes for obtaining 4-hydroxy-3-(5-methyl-3-isoxazolylcarbamoyl)-2-methyl-2H-1,2-benzothiazine 1,1-dioxide have been disclosed by Lombardino in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,862 and by Sircar, Zinnes and Shavel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,211. A key intermediate in the Lombardino process in N-aryl-N'-alkyl-N'-(2'-alkyoxycarbanoyl-benzenesulfonyl)-glycineamide. The Sircar et al. process describes the treatment of a pyrrolidine enamine of 3,4-dihydro-2-methyl-4-oxo-2H-1,2-benzothiazine 1,1-dioxide with phosgene and triethylamine, followed by the reaction of the compound obtained with 3-amino-5-methylisoxazole, and hydrolysis.
Related anti-inflammatory agents and processes for their preparation are described by Lombardino in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,584 and by Rasmussen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,466. Lombardino et al., in J. Med. Chem. 14: 1171-1175 (1971) shows the preparation of 3-methoxycarbonyl-4-hydroxy-2H-1,2-benzothiazine 1,1-dioxide from 3-oxo-1,2-benzisothiazoline-2-acetic acid methyl ester. Zinnes et al. discuss a similar reaction starting with the analogous methyl ketone in J. Org. Chem. 30: 2241-2246 (1965).
Rearrangement reactions of substituted isoxazoles and oxadiazoles are discussed generally in H. C. Van Der Plas, Ring Transformations of Heterocycles, Volume 1, Chapter 3, 1973, Academic Press, London, New York.